Abilities (Simian Flu)
The following is a list of, as well as an overview of, abilities in the Simian Flu DLC: Overview * The majority of the abilities in Simian Flu are ape-related, such as the Ape Colonies and Ape Rampage trees. * However, there are standard and abilities, such as the normal drug and climate based resistance traits appeared in Simian Flu as well. Gameplay * It is advised not to only focus on ape abilities during gameplay due to this can lead to failures. * In fact, Drug Resistance 1 should be bought before Simian Neuro-genesis in order to infect wealthy countries and reduce cure effort, because you need to kill nearly all of humanity to win the game. * Another tip is to evolve traits from the Primal Awareness tree, due to the fact that if apes are not hidden, Darwin Squads, drones and Gen-Sys will quickly find them and wipe them out. Over time, this tree should be bought out, although Primal Awareness should be enough before advancing to other trees. Typical *Cold Resistance 1 *Cold Resistance 2 *Drug Resistance 1 - Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and 2 antibiotics. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries *Drug Resistance 2 - Pathogen develops resistance to class 3 and 4 antibiotics. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries *Genetic Hardening 1 - Pathogen becomes harder to analyse in the lab. Decreases future research speed *Genetic Hardening 2 - The pathogen does not reproduce in lab conditions. Decrease future research speed *Genetic ReShuffle 1 - Pathogen DNA strands reassembled. More work needed to develop a cure *Genetic ReShuffle 2 - A new strain of the pathogen now exists, increasing the work needed to develop a cure *Hardened Reshuffle *Heat Resistance 1 *Heat Resistance 2 Unique The unique abilities in this plague type are ape-related, and improve ape abilities in multiple categories. These abilities are the equivalents of all unique symptoms and abilities in the Necroa Virus DLC. *Ape Colonies - Intelligent apes can come together to build a colony which increases ape transmission, protects and generate DNA *Ape Migration - Groups of apes will automatically migrate to nearby ape Colonies over time *Ape Rampage - Apes gain ability to rampage against humans - targeting labs and rescuing captive apes *Cognitive Shift - Community life stimulates maturation of prefrontal cortex. Increases DNA generated from colonies *Covert Expertise - Apes monitor human incursions into their territory and camouflage their homes. Significantly reduce likelihood of detection *Education - Writing and knowledge sharing enables apes in a colony to develop skills rapidly. Increases DNA generated from colonies *Horseback Riding - Apes able to train and ride horses, significantly increasing movement speed over land *Logistics - Understanding of logistics lets large groups of apes travel rapidly and efficiently over large distances *Organised Travel - Apes able to plan and co-ordinate travel together - allowing movement of ape groups over long distances *Path Finders - Ape path finders help intelligent apes locate and travel to Ape Colonies. Apes will migrate from further away *Primal Awareness - Apes improve their understanding of human behaviours - reducing the likelihood of being detected by humans *Primal Hunt - Apes improve understanding of tactics and are able to operate in larger groups - increasing their combat abilities *Scouts - Ape scouts communicate the location of ape Colonies to other intelligent apes. Apes will migrate from further away *Seafaring - Apes able to construct rafts to allow co-ordinated travel and migration over large bodies of water *Simian Neuro-genesis - Modifies simian genes to significantly increase ape intelligent. Irises turn green and no immune response triggered, It's time for apes to rise! (Required for all other unique abilities) *Social Cohesion - Enhanced communication between apes allows complex social structures to develop. Colonies increase ape transmission *War Paint - Apes use natural dyes to paint themselves. Reduces likelihood of detection and increases combat abilities *Weapon Creation - Apes learn to use tools to create melee and projectile weapons - significantly increasing their combat abilities Category:Abilities Category:Simian Flu Category:Unique Abilities Category:Simian Flu: Abilities